Finding him
by andyroxurwrld
Summary: Its 1918 & Bella is a vampire.She is living with Carlisle,but when he changes Edward something happens & Bella flees.Almost a century later they meet in forks.Does Edward remember her?Does he want to? Sorry bad @ summary.1st fanfic plz R&R!M 4 L8a chap
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **sorry this is my first story that i've written outside of school...i'm not the best writer ever...nor am i even a GOOD writer! But i was bored and after reading many twilight fanfics i decided to give it a go. lol. so it would be really great if you could please read this and let me know what you think of it. If i get even one person that thinks its alright and would like to see the end of it i will keep going, but if everyone hates it then i'm going to stop...obviously lol. i already hav the next chapter typed out and yes it is longer than this one... i guess you could call this the intro to the story lol. so remember review!!! flames are really welcome because if i were you i would want to flame me too lol. but nice commets are welcome even more...well...here goes...

XOXO Andy

The begining.

I sighed and stood up from the bench that I had been seated at. It was 1918 and I was terribly bored. It had been a while since I had last hunted, so I decided that I should probably go now. It would give me something to do at least.

So I went to the hospital that Carlisle, my 'dad' was currently working at to let him know that I was going out to hunt. Carlisle is not my real father, my real father died in 1846. Ten years before Carlisle changed me. My mother is also dead, she died at the same time as my father. They were both killed in a carriage accident. I was only 7 years old then and that left me in the care of my grandmother. Who then passed away 9 years later, leaving me totally alone.

Carlisle made one of the most difficult decisions in 1856. He took my humanity from me. He transformed me into a vampire. Although i would not have chosen this life i am grateful to Carlisle for saving me. Yes he did save me. I was dieing of an illness that no doctor had ever come across before.

As i entered the hospital i asked at the front desk where i could find Dr Carlisle. In the children's ward. I walked at human speed to the ward and entered the room. As i entered i caught the most delicious scent i have ever dreamed of! so delicious that it could only be human blood. I was a 'vegetarian' vampire, meaning i drank only animal blood. But the temptation of human blood was always there, although never anything close to this strong! My throat burned and my head swam. The scent was almost overwhelming me. Just one insignificant little human couldn't hurt, could it? NO! I must fight this. Carlisle would be terribly disappointed in me, and i in myself too. I can do this! Just hold your breath...

I thought all this through in less than a second. And then i saw the cause of this delicious scent. A boy of around my age, with tousled bronze hair and vivid green eyes. He was beautiful to human standard. And he was also in pain. I don't know why, but i suddenly felt the need to help this poor boy, even though he was putting _me_ through pain because of his scent.

I walked over to him, and at that second he looked up at me and our eyes met. His opened wide with surprise at my beauty. His eyes were so beautiful and deep..._Snap out of it Bella! _I scolded myself before the boy could realise that i was gawking at him.

"Who are you?" the boy groaned in pain at the effort it took to force out these words.

"I'm Bella," I replied feeling the burn of my thirst as i took a breath.

"Please, don't leave me!" the boy moaned in pain again.

"Don't worry, I won't," I said softly.

Carlisle entered the room then. He motioned for me to step outside with him. I obeyed unthinkingly, forgetting my promise to the boy.

"Bella, I think that i should change young Edward. His parents have just died of the influenza and his mother asked me to save her son. It was her dieing wish and i do not think i can ignore that fact." Carlisle explained, trying to persuade himself more than me by the sound of his voice.

" Carlisle, it's ok. If you think that it's what his mother wants, then i cannot object," I reassured him. Feeling quite happy that he might be changed into what i am.

_So the boy's name is Edward, _i thought,_ i like that name..._

"Thank you Bella, will you stay with him after i bite him?" Carlisle begged, i knew how he would have hated that Edward would have suffered alone.

"Of course i will."

They walked back into the children's ward once again, and over to were Edward lay.

"Mr Masen, I'm very sorry to do this to you, but i think it's what your mother would have wanted," Carlisle told Edward, sympathy dripping in his voice.

"What?" asked Edward confused and tired.

"I truly am sorry," was all that Carlisle said before he bite him.

As Carlisle bite him, Edwards blood spilled over just a tiny bit. But that was all that it took.

My throat burned, a growl built in my chest...

well? what did you think??? good bad horrible? review please!

XOXO Andy


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** THANK YOU FOR READING! Lol this chapter is, as promised, longer than the last one. Lol although not the best ever for me it's an ok chapter. I didn't really like the last one. I didn't know how to introduce Edward...well anyway...I give you...CHAPTER 2!!!

**Disclaimer:** I realize I didn't put one in last chapter...whoops! Lol so I don't own anything that you recognize in this story...but if you recognize the Ferrari enzo...I really wouldn't mind if I owned THAT! Lol.

Finding my home.

_My throat burned, a growl built up in my chest..._

I pounced on Edward, knocking Carlisle out of my way. Edwards face was filled with surprise and pain from the bite.

As I sunk my razor sharp teeth into his forearm Edward let out a scream of agony. That I think is what brought me to my senses. I don't know why, but I hated anything that hurts him. It just didn't make any sense to me! I barely knew this human!

I could taste his blood on my lips, flowing hot into my mouth. It was so much better than I could ever have imagined! _NO!_ Not Edward! That's all that I could think, not Edward. I wrenched myself away from the screaming boy and spat out the delicious blood. I held my breath against the sweet scent and ran to the door. Looking back to a bewildered Carlisle, who had been standing stock still for the past couple of seconds that I took to act in. I shot him a look of deep sorrow and pled with my eyes for his forgiveness. He gave me one sharp, quick nod and I was flying out the door of the ward and then the hospital altogether. I was running too fast for any human to see me.

I was in a forest now. I could still taste the blood in my mouth. What had I done? And then I was running again. I kept on running even when it got dark. I don't know where I ran to but it was far away from the hospital, from Carlisle and from Edward. Very far.

I stopped when I was in a clearing. It was unfamiliar, but the reason I stopped was because of the scent that I caught on the slight breeze. Mountain lion. I ran to the source of the scent, following my nose, not paying attention to anything else, I was too upset to really care. As I was about to pounce on my prey a pale blur streaked in front of me and landed a few meters away.

Crouched in a defensive position the small dark-haired girl, no older than myself, growled quietly. I sunk into a crouch as well, although I quickly straightened up realizing that I didn't really care about anything the stranger vampire could do to me. Seeing me unconcerned the girl also stood straight, looking curiously at me.

"Who are you?" she asked in a musical, high-pitched voice, burning with curiosity.

" My name is Bella Swan. Who are YOU?" I replied stiffly.

"I am Amelia. What were you going to do to that mountain lion?" Amelia was now staring after the mountain lion, which had fled when she came.

"Well, it's a bit of a long story. See it involves my past, well a friends past really," I told the strange vampire. I could tell that she was not a 'vegetarian' like me, she had crimson eyes and by drinking only animal blood your eyes turn golden.

"I've got all eternity!" She joked.

_Well at least she seems friendly enough_, I thought.

"Ok well here goes then..."As I explained about Carlisle finding out that he could survive on animal blood and then him changing me Amelia wore an expression of awe and at the same time disgust.

"Well that was very interesting Bella. But I really don't think I want to drink an animals blood, I could smell the lions blood a few minutes ago and it is repulsive!" Amelia was trying not to look to disgusted incase she offended me. I simply smiled at her.

"Yes it does take some getting used to, but in the end I think it is very worthwhile. You are able to exist without murdering innocent humans!" I explained, slightly amused.

I spent a few years with Amelia, but she never changed her hunting ways. She did try once but was unable to keep it up. I assume that is because she is about four centuries old and has had, for those four centuries, unlimited amounts of human blood. I left Amelia when she found a mate. I did not want to intrude, and it also reminded me too much of Edward. And that was a forbidden subject for me.

I traveled around a lot, even spending some time with one of Carlisle's old companions, Aro. As time passed it meant very little to me. I had nothing much to live for, I was simply staying alive out of, well I suppose you could call it habit.

I never went back to find Carlisle. I don't know why really. I guess I was afraid that I was now unwelcome and a terrible disgrace to him. And I didn't know if Edward would be there. I'm not sure I could face having my hopes crushed so thoroughly if he was not living with Carlisle.

After almost a century I decided that I should take up a more permanent residence. Forks, Washington seemed the perfect place. Cloudy year round, so practically no sun to keep me inside all day. Surrounded by forests and mountain ranges, plentiful supply of blood for me. And the best part was that it was very small and out of the way, so I assumed that there would be no vampires traveling through to arouse suspicion of what I really am.

So I bought a small house just outside of town and enrolled at the local high school. My house was simple enough, kitchen-which I would never use, bathroom, bedroom- no bed needed so a big couch in its place, lounge room and a dining room. Furniture was simple also, just the bare essentials. My wardrobe however was full to the brim. One hobby I have is shopping. I have no need for a job, as over a century the money in your bank seems to accumulate quite well. So I also brought myself a car. A Ferrari Enzo. Fastest car in the world. My other hobby is definitely cars. I spend most of my available time, which is a lot, working on my car or a car that I bought specifically to fix up.

Well here I am. At Forks high. The student body was very small so I was bound to be center of attention; I was after all the 'new girl'. I walked into the office to pick up my schedule and sign in.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan. The new girl" I said in a sweet voice to the lady behind the desk.

"Ahh, yes. Welcome to Forks Bella dear. How are you liking it so far?" replied the lady whose nametag said to be 'Mrs. cope'.

"Well I haven't been here for long actually, just a day really. But it's a nice change to the city and the sun." In keeping the truth of what I am hidden from the humans if anyone asks me where I came from I will say from Phoenix, Arizona. And I moved because both my parents passed away and because we had two houses, one here one there, I moved here in an attempt to 'get away from the memories'.

"Well I'm sure you'll love it here! Here's your schedule dear," beamed Mrs. Cope, handing me a map of the school and my schedule.

After I mumbled my thanks to her I left the building.

My first class was English in room 6. Next to the cafeteria according to the map.

That's when I saw them. Standing by a silver Volvo, were five vampires. I gasped and sniffed the air. No mistake they were vampires all right! They caught sight of me then, they all turned to glance at each other. There were two females, a tall blonde and a short pixie-like dark-haired one. The other three were males, one tall, dark haired and very well muscled, another tall not as burly as the first but still muscular blonde. And the last male was the one that, had my heart still been beating, would have made it stop altogether. Tall with tousled bronze hair. I was sure that even now that he was a vampire I would never be able to mistake that angelic face.

It couldn't be him! Could it? Yes it could be. After all both Carlisle and I had bit him and let the venom spread. But here? In Forks? Does that mean that Carlisle is here as well? Or did he leave him? All these questions ran through my mind in a second. I looked closer at them; they were starring at me now. Yes, their eyes were golden. That must mean that they stayed together. Carlisle must be here!

They all started to walk towards me now, well except for the pixie-like one who bounced rather than walked. She was beaming and seemed very excited. The blonde male put his arm around her shoulders protectively. The tall muscled boy was grinning at me seemingly unconcerned that another vampire is at his school.

"Hello! I'm Alice!" Sang the pixie girl when she was a few feet away." This is Jasper" pointing to the blonde male next to her." Emmett," The burly male." Rosalie," the blonde girl," And this is Edward!" But for the last vampire I needed no introduction. I had thought about him almost everyday of my very long existence.

"Hey, I'm Bella." I smiled. "Do you guys happen to know someone called Carlisle Cullen?"

They all exchanged another glance before Edward answered.

"Yes, we do. He is our...adopted father."

"He was also mine for a long time," I sighed wishing, not for the first time, that I had stayed with him.

Another glance between them. And then the bell rang, telling the few people left to get to class. We all ignored it. I couldn't help but stare once again at Edward.

"I don't think that we'll miss too much in class today," piped up Alice." Maybe we should go back to our house and call Carlisle?"

"Alice is right, lets go," agreed Edward." Will you be alright to follow us back?" He asked me.

"Its ok!" interrupted Alice." I'll go with Bella! You don't mind do you?"

"No, of course not Alice." I grinned, she was very friendly.

She exchanged a quick glance with Edward and he nodded after a moment.

"Lets go then!" boomed Emmett, boy he was loud.

As they all piled into the Volvo Alice and I walked over to my Ferrari. Alice stopped a few feet away and just stared at my car.

"Wow!" was all she said and then climbed into the passenger seat. I pulled out of the parking space and waited for the Volvo to pass us before I followed it.

**A/N: **Well I hope you liked it everyone! And thanks for reading it! You guys rock! Oh and incase you're wondering, I chose for Bella to have a Ferrari Enzo because that's the car that I desperately want. Lol I want a pink one! It used to be the fastest car in the world, but is sadly not anymore, although it's still heaps fast lol, 0 to 60miles in 3.4 seconds...sigh...lol

And thanks if you reviewed my last chapter! You have no idea how good it felt to read them. I mean people are actually reading my story! Oh and I had to have Bella like shopping because of Alice...and you'll find out why that is sort of important later on if you keep reading. Lol don't want to give anything away! ;)

XOXO Andy

P.s- I'm horrible with chapter titles...any ideas for the next one would be great...ill give you a hint of what happens to help you...Bella goes to the Cullen house and meets Carlisle again. Thanks! XOXO


End file.
